Great Eastern Alliance (Russo-Turkish Alliance)
The Alliance of Eastern Nations (Russian: Альянс восточных нация, Turkish: بـوـیـوـق دوگو یـططیاقـی, Hindi: पूर्वी राष्ट्रों का गठबंधन, Indonesian: Aliansi Timur Besar) also known as the Great Eastern Alliance is a military, economic and political alliance consisting of Russia, Turkey, India and Indonesia, the four of the most powerful nations in the Eastern Hemisphere. The alliance was formed within growing frustrations in Russia, Turkey, India and China of what was perceived as "western aggression", in which the governments of the four decided that a "new alliance" needed to be formed, to complement the Russian-led CSTO and the Chinese-led SCO. However, China was expelled following the Erdoğan-Jinping Split. The goal of the alliance is to "......ensure and promote economic, political and military glory among the nations, via friendships, allyship, brotherhood and cooperation". The Eastern Bank, based in Moscow, Russia is the trading and lending firm used by the Great Eastern Alliance. The Great Eastern Alliance is one of the most powerful blocs in the world. It has a combined GDP of $56.3 trillion, a military spending of $2.6 trillion with an impressive arsenal of scientific, military, technological and tourist hub. History The history of the Great Eastern Alliance is during the Eurovalanche, when Belarus declared itself to be exiting the Union State under the presidency of Vasily Juryev. Concurrently, it was Turkish president Recep Tayyip Erdoğan who pitched the idea in with Vladimir Putin of establishing a Russo-Turkish alliance of some sort, seeing as to how close Turkey and Russia had gotten. The exit of Belarus from the Union State and the CSTO, as well as the subsequent collapse of the latter pact, Putin contacted stated he "had a brilliant idea for an alliance between Russia and Turkey". In Belarus' place, Russian foreign minister Sergey Lavrov pitched the idea to Turkey to take Belarus' place, to which the Turkish government happily obliged. In Moscow, an alliance between Russia and Turkey was signed, paving the way for the formation of the Union State Between Russia and Turkey (Russian: Союзное государство России и Турции, Turkish: Rusya ve Türkiye Birliği). Vladimir Putin and Recep Tayyip Erdoğan became the two top leaders of this union state. Via this new "Union State", Russia backed Turkey's conquest of many former Ottoman territories, with Russia and Turkey agreeing to settle any possible border disputes. In this case, Turkey agreed to cease helping Syrian rebels, and sided with the Bashar al-Assad regime. Feeling back-stabbed, Serbia and Armenia joined NATO, albeit Serbia joining the same time as Belarus. As Turkey went on to form the "Second Empire", Recep Tayyip Erdoğan began to develop closer relations to Xi Jinping of China and Aravinda Singh of India, to which Turkey and India were already a member of the SCO, both Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, Vladimir Putin and Aravinda Singh invited China to join. Seeing as to how much economic influence China had on the United States, Xi Jinping allowed Turkey to loan from Chinese banks, and forged closer ties with Turkey. Both Russia and China helped Turkey's conquest, at least that of Asia, while Russia backed Turkey's invasion of European territories. Both Chinese and Indian troops helped Turkish forces take Afghanistan. Vladimir Putin stated during a speech in Baku, "This alliance, is obviously one of different cultures, different peoples and nations, but we have come together as a result of common interests, a common enemy, and a lack of border disputes, which binds us together." Eventually, the Great Eastern Alliance now formed a new superpower military pact that made NATO leaders cringe and quiver. Turkey had now contained one of the world's largest modern militaries, to which NATO leaders saw as a direct threat. However, China and Turkey began to have heated disputes, similar to the events that led to the 1948 split between the Soviet Union and SFR Yugoslavia. Soon, following an assassination attempt against Recep Tayyip Erdoğan by Chinese agents, as well as military buildup near the Chinese-Turkish border in Turkmenistan, China was officially expelled from the alliance. Soon afterwards, Turkey was expelled from the SCO. NATO attempted to capitalize on the situation, by trying to re-establish the Cold War ties between the two, as they did against the Soviet Union, but China refused, wanting to keep its ties with Russia. In April 1, Secretary-General Sergey Zhernakov inked his approval for Indonesia to officially become a member. Potential Members There have been many countries, such as China, Iran, Indonesia, Serbia and Pakistan wanting to enter the alliance. 'China' Following heated disagreements between Turkish leader Recep Tayyip Erdoğan and Chinese Xi Jinping, China was expelled from the Great Eastern Alliance, and Turkey was expelled from the SCO. Jinping criticized the decision, and warned that, "...the Alliance lost its best and most powerful member, the Alliance may as well crumble without us." However, Wang Lee succeeded Jinping and full economic and commercial relations have been restored between Turkey and China. There have been many, many talks of re-instating China back into the Great Eastern Alliance. However, China's treatment of the Uyghurs, and Turkey's subsequent support for East Turkestan, as well as both side's refusal of any wrong-doing, has continually prevented China from furthering its chances at a reinstatement. 'Pakistan' Pakistanis have also been wanting to enter the Great Eastern Alliance, however, there are fears that India may veto or block Pakistani membership. Pakistan considers itself an ally of Turkey, and sent contingents to help Turkey and Russia fight Saudi Arabia, relations between Turkey, Pakistan and Russia are high. Turkey owns many companies in Pakistan, and both countries use the Russian ruble to purchase oil. However, if Pakistan is to be admitted without China, Chinese leaders have feared that the alliance is an attempt to pick off China's allies and seclude China, something that Turkish leaders have denied and rejected. 'Iran' There have been proponents in Iran wanting Iranian membership into the Great Eastern Alliance, with Iran arguing that it is a "great power" of the East. Currently, Iran has no known disputes or grievances against Russia, Turkey or India, with relations between the three being to an all-time high. 'Indonesia' Having shared a common mutual interest with Turkey, Russia and India, many Indonesian leaders have been pushing for a membership into the Great Eastern Alliance. Indonesia has a large economy and military, and considerable influence in Southeast Asia. Indonesia also shares a military enmity against both China and the United States, with no known disputes against Russia, Turkey or India, having find views of all three nations, to which leaders from the country have stated perfectly suits Indonesian membership into the Great Eastern Alliance. On January 13, 2119, Secretary-General Sergey Zhernakov gave the green-light for assessment of Indonesian membership, to which Turkey and India have approved and on April 1, all leaders of countries approved for Indonesian membership. 'Serbia' There have been proponents in Serbia wanting to enter into the alliance. However, there have been issues, as called out by both members of the alliance and within Serbia itself. While Serbia is Russophilic, and shares fond views of Russia, and favors an allyship with Russia, many Serbian nationalists who have an avid hatred of Turkey and of Muslims. On the contrary, many Serbians have also soured their views on Russia, seeing as to how Russia allowed Kosovo to fall under Turkish hands, and instead of returning Montenegro, allowed Turkey to invade Montenegro. Russian and Indian officials have stated that they are open to dialogues with Serbia, to assess Serbian membership, however, Turkish officials have stated that there may be little chance of a Serbian entry into the alliance. Serbia's membership in NATO and the European Union only makes this all-but impossible. Capitals As of now, Moscow and Baku are the capitals of the alliance. Moscow serves as the economic and defense capital, where trade and military issues are discussed. As of right now, Russia controls the Moon Ruble, considered the most powerful currency in circulation, more powerful than the Global Dollar controlled by the United States. Baku is the political capital, where things such as membership and bilateral relations between nations are discussed. Category:Russo-Turkish Alliance